Gue Bukan Humu! 2 : Si Terong Ulang Tahun
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Tanpa mengetahui apapun, Len menyalahkan Gakupo yang juga tidak tahu apa-apa atas marahnya Kaito beberapa hari ini. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun si terong gila itu. (Yaoi. Humu. Shounen-ai. Sedikit bahasa meme. baper!Kaito. For Kamui Gakupo's Birthday.) #HomoKalianSemua
1. Chapter 1

Gue Bukan Humu! 2 : Si Terong Ulang Tahun

* * *

Vocaloid characters is belongs to Yamaha Coorporation and the others.

* * *

WARNING : Lemon nanggung (lagi) di chapter 2. Yaoi. Humu. Bahasa meme. Masih sama gilanya. Baper!Kaito. For Kamui Gakupo's Birthday!

Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Dan disarankan untuk membaca seri pertamanya Gue Bukan Humu! supaya gak bingung. XD

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

29 Juli. Di sekolah.

Kaito baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya saat ada seseorang mencegatnya.

"Wuaaa! Len! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Kaito kaget dan menabok orang itu, Len.

"Aduh! Aku hanya bercanda, Kaito-san!" Sambil memegangi bahunya yang baru saja ditabok Kaito, pemuda pirang itu sedikit mengernyit dan tertawa pelan.

Kaito pun tidak mempedulikannya. Tadi di pengeras suara sekolah, dia mendengar namanya mendadak dipanggil oleh guru matematika mereka, Big Al-sensei. Dan diminta untuk menghadap sekarang juga. Dia kaget setengah mati, karena rasanya selama ini meskipun nilai tugasnya lebih sering akrobat sirkus, tidak pernah Al-sensei memanggil namanya secara langsung. Apalagi lewat pengeras suara begitu. Malu-maluin aja.

"Memangnya mau ke mana? Buru-buru amat," tanya Len penasaran.

Tatapan sinis dilontarkan sejenak oleh pemuda biru itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

Kalian masih ingat dengan kutukan Kaito kepada Len beberapa bulan yang lalu?

"Lagipula kita sudah resmi bermusuhan gara-gara taruhan gila itu. Aku tidak mau kau berbicara denganku lagi."

"Aww, itu kejam sekali. Tapi nyatanya semenjak hari itu, kau sendiri masih mau berbicara denganku."

"..."

"Hei. Aku mengganggumu bukan sekedar mau mengganggu." Len mulai tersenyum aneh. "Kau tahu hari apa lusa besok?"

"Hari Jumat?"

"Aku tahu itu! Ada apa di hari Jumat itu?"

"Kita remedial PKN?"

Len memutar mata. "Kau yakin kau tidak tahu hari apa itu? Tanggal 31 Juli itu?"

"Yang pasti itu adalah hari sebelum aku mendapat uang jajan bulananku." Lalu Kaito berdecak kesal, "Ck, sudahlah. Aku bisa diomeli Al-sensei kalau terlambat."

"Yaudah, _bye_ _bye_! Hati-hati, ntar coretdisodomicoret loh!"

"BACOD."

Kaito buru-buru berjalan menjauhi Len.

Pemandangan di mana guru-guru terlihat berseliweran ke mana-mana adalah hal yang wajar di dalam ruang guru ini. Karena tentu saja ini sedang jam istirahat. Dia bisa melihat guru olahraga Sonika-sensei sedang bercermin untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya, guru matematika kelas 3 Hiyama-sensei terlihat sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di meja kerjanya, dan lainnya.

Kaito langsung mencari Al-sensei ke mejanya. Tapi sesampainya di sana, tidak ada siapa-siapa melainkan tumpukan buku keramat berjudulkan Matematika, dan foto narsis sang guru di sudut meja yang diselipkan di balik kaca meja.

 _Ke mana pula guru ini perginya._

"A-ano. Prima-sensei." Kaito spontan bertanya pada guru kimia kelas 2 Prima-sensei, yang kebetulan mejanya ada di samping meja Al-sensei.

"Iya? Ada apa, Shion?"

"Al-sensei mana ya?"

"Oh, tadi dia keluar ruangan. Katanya sih mau ada urusan sebentar, entah urusan apa. Mungkin Shion bisa menunggu di sini karena katanya cuma sebentar."

"Hum, baiklah. Terima kasih, sensei."

Ucapan terima kasihnya dianggap angin lalu oleh guru berambut hitam yang kemudian pergi itu. Kaito sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada meja Al-sensei, dan mengutuk kenapa matanya langsung tertuju pada foto laknat itu lagi.

"Siapa yang memanggil, siapa pula yang pergi gitu aja...," Kaito mengeluh pelan. "Dan aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa di saat dunia sedang panas begini, pihak sekolah tetap mewajibkan muridnya untuk masuk. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal."

"Oh, hei. Kaito!"

DEG!

Kaito tersentak dan entah kenapa dalam sekejap berkeringat dingin mendengar suara itu. Lalu dia menoleh dengan gerakan pelan untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

Ada Gakupo.

"Eh, hai juga... uhm, Kamui."

Dia bisa melihat Gakupo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, panggil saja aku Gakupo. Bukannya aku juga sudah memanggilmu Kaito?"

Kaito tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Untung saja Gakupo bisa menangkap ekspresi gelisahnya, jadi dia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini? Oh iya, tadi rasanya aku sempat mendengar kau dipanggil Al-sensei. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga. Aku ke sini mendatanginya tapi orangnya saja tidak ada. Padahal disuruh menghadap sekarang juga."

"Huh? Tadi aku melihatnya di kantin, lagi makan mie ayam. Jadi kukira kau sudah ketemu dengannya."

Mbee.

Kaito ingin sekali membanting meja guru abstrak ini.

"Guru kamvret..."

"Hei, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau di sini saja, atau mau sekalian ikut denganku ke kantin mendatanginya?"

"Kurasa lebih baik aku di sini, dan kau yang mendatangi guru itu ke kantin."

"Ehh, kenapa jadi begitu?"

"Kau pikir aku mau kembali lagi ke sini di saat guru abstrak itu sudah kembali sedangkan kita malah pergi ke kantin, hah?"

"Oh, benar juga, benar juga. Kau pintar, Kaito."

"Huh, dasar coeg. Kau baru sadar aku ini pintar ya?" Kaito tersenyum sombong.

Dan Gakupo pun tertawa geli.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu," ucap Kaito memberengut. Setelah Kaito berucap, Gakupo pun mulai meredakan tawanya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Gakupo merasa geli karena wajah sombong Kaito memberi kesan "lain" baginya. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ke kantin. Kalau dia sudah kembali ke sini, telepon aku supaya aku tidak repot-repot mencarinya lagi."

"Sip."

Kaito lega karena akhirnya pemuda berambut ungu itu hengkang dari sisinya.

Tapi dia sempat merasa ingin muntah saat Gakupo sempat-sempatnya memberi _kiss_ jauh padanya sebelum pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kamu udah nunggu lama?"

Kaito melirik jutek pada Al-sensei yang baru saja datang setelah 10 menit dia menunggu sampai berjamur. "Enggak kok, sensei."

"Berarti baru aja dong? Ah, kalau gitu, seharusnya saya pesan aja satu mangkok lagi tadi."

"Sensei kok gitu sih?" Kaito dongkol sama ini orang. Gak lihat apa, mukanya sudah kucel begini gara-gara dia?

"Hahaha, maaf. Saya cuma bercanda."

"Jadi, saya ada masalah apa, sensei? Sampai dipanggil." Kaito lagi-lagi teringat dengan rasa malunya tadi. Kalau bukan guru, ini orang sudah dia bakar karena sudah berani-beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatnya yang berharga ini.

"Kamu sebenarnya gak punya masalah kok."

"Lah, terus?"

"Saya cuma mau nanya, ada apa di antara kamu dan Kamui Gakupo?"

Hah.

"Memangnya kenapa, sensei? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Sebenarnya gak ada yang salah. Tapi...," Al-sensei menatap Kaito dengan aneh, "kenapa status hubungan kamu dengan Kamui Gakupo jadi berpacaran di Facebook?"

Krik.

"Ah, masa'?" Kaito sudah lama tidak membuka Facebook, jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu.

"Iya, ini." Al-sensei menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kaito. "Malah sudah kamu konfirmasi lagi."

"Oh... saya... gak tau." _BANGSAT KAU GAKUPO._ "Mungkin nanti saya tanya aja dengan orangnya."

"Saya sudah bertanya pada Kamui Gakupo, lalu dia bilang, 'Saya emang pacaran dengannya kok.'"

Kaito pun terdiam membisu.

Oh, sepertinya Gakupo belum pernah merasakan bagaimana panasnya neraka dunia versi Kaito.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kaito-san, main catur yok! Mumpung istirahatnya masih lama!" ajak Len seperti sedang mengajak Kaito main layang-layang.

Setelah dia selesai dengan urusan nistanya, Kaito pun kebetulan lewat di depan ruang ekskulnya, dan dia mendapati Len sedang berada di dalamnya memegang sekotak catur. Dia bisa tahu ada Len di situ karena pintu ruangannya sedikit terbuka. Dan kebetulan juga, tidak ada siapapun selain Len di dalamnya.

Melihat papan catur itu, Kaito tiba-tiba jadi males.

"Lain kali saja, Len."

"Yahh..." Len menghela napas kecewa. "Lagi gak _mood_ ya."

Kaito mengangguk sekilas.

"Memang tadi Al-sensei ngomong apa?"

"Dia tanya kenapa status hubunganku dengan Kamui jadi berpacaran di Facebook."

Dari ruang guru tadi, Kaito tidak habis-habisnya berpikir untuk apa Gakupo melakukannya. Mungkin Gakupo meng- _hack_ akun Facebook-nya karena dia ingat Gakupo bukan orang yang terlalu suka menunggu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Bukannya dia dan Gakupo sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka ini? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Kaito akan merasa sangat marah dan malu kalau kehumuan dia sampai ketahuan?

"Ohh, mungkin dia tanya supaya dia lega karena ternyata dia punya temen yang senasib dengannya."

"Maksud loh?" Jujur Kaito sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Len itu.

"Yah..." Len menaruh papan caturnya di pojok ruangan ekskul komik merangkap anime yang bisa dibilang terlalu mini untuk dikategorikan sebagai sebuah ruangan ekskul. Tapi mending ada daripada gak ada sih. "Soalnya dia pasti mengira kamu humu seperti dia."

Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan nista. "Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ayolah. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat jelas bahkan untuk orang idiot sekalipun."

"Ini gak adil. Kenapa cowok sama cowok berstatus pacaran di Facebook aja dihebohin? Sedangkan temen gue cewek yang berstatus menikah dengan sohibnya yang cewek dibilang tanda persahabatan?" Kaito kehilangan kekalemannya dan memutuskan untuk mengubah bahasanya.

"Jiahh, mana aku tahu." Len kemudian menyeringai. "Tapi kau memang humu, 'kan?"

Dengan tajam, Kaito menatap mata biru laut Len dalam-dalam. "Gue. Bukan. Humu."

"Masih mengelak dari hasil taruhan kita, heh?"

"Tapi aku melakukannya hanya karena gak tega!"

"Gak tega? Sama Kamui Gakupo yang itu?" Len terkekeh sinis. "Heh, jelas-jelas dia bilang kau juga menikmati hubungan kalian."

"Menikmati apanya?" Kaito memutar matanya, masih begitu keukeuh mengelak. "Sepertinya kau sering mengobrol dengannya ya."

"Kalau kami kebetulan bertemu di koridor, dia akan mendatangiku dan bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Kaito melirik dengan curiga. "Apa saja yang dia ceritakan tentangku?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak kok." Sekilas Len tersentak. "Hei, kita tadi sedang membicarakan kehumuanmu, kan? Kenapa jadi ke situ?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja membicarakan itu?" Kaito mendengus keras-keras. "Huh, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku _on_ di Facebook dan menyetujui hubungan itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin dia sengaja meng- _hack_ Facebook-mu karena dia tahu kau lupa _password_ -mu," ucap Len. "Ah, kau sudah ingat apa yang akan terjadi di tanggal 31 Juli nanti?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

30 Juli. Sepulang sekolah.

"Kaito."

Di kantin, Gakupo berusaha memanggil Kaito. Tetapi nihil, pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya. Dia malah cepat-cepat berjalan dengan temannya menjauhi kantin seolah Gakupo tidak pernah ada di sana.

Gakupo pun menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung.

Dia tidak paham kenapa dari kemarin, Kaito terus-terusan mengabaikannya. Dipanggil, gak menyahut. Ditelepon, gak diangkat. Di-BBM, gak di- _read_. Apa dia sudah berbuat sesuatu yang salah?

Bahkan Kaito memutus hubungan pacaran mereka di Facebook dan membatalkan pertemanan mereka! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!

Lalu Gakupo mendengus kesal.

Sepertinya anak manusia ini belum sadar dengan kelakuannya kemarin yang sempat membuat beberapa orang menjadi geger bahkan Al-sensei pun ikut terkena dampaknya.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari Len. Berhubung pemuda itu adalah sohib terdekat Kaito, jadi mungkin dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Mumpung hari ini bukan jadwal latihan basket.

Di dekat kelas 2-B, dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menyapu. Mungkin hari ini jadwalnya piket kelas.

"Oi, Len," panggil Gakupo dengan suara nyaring. Kemudian Len pun menoleh padanya.

"Eh? Oh! Gakupo-san!" sahut Len dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Dia buru-buru menyenderkan sapunya ke dinding, dan menghampiri pemuda berambut ungu itu. "Ada apa?"

Entah sejak kapan Gakupo memanggil pemuda itu dengan "Len".

"Eng, Kaito mana?"

"Dia sudah pulang duluan tadi."

"Oh." Gakupo tersenyum kecut. Berarti bukan hanya perasaannya saja Kaito menghindar darinya. "Kalau begitu, kau ada waktu?"

"Aku lagi piket nih." Len melirik-lirik ke dalam kelasnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Gakupo dan berbisik, "Sebenarnya aku mau bolos tadi, tapi berhubung aku ketahuan duluan, jadi aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana sebelum kelas ini bersih."

"Oh, sabarlah. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari tanggung-jawabmu begitu saja, _man_. Itu adalah tindakan yang tidak jantan sekali."

"Hahaha, benar juga." Len menggaruk pelan kepalanya, sambil tertawa kikuk. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa tunggu sebentar?"

"Oke, bukan masalah."

Jadi Gakupo memutuskan untuk berdiri menyender di dekat jendela koridor, sementara Len kembali mengambil sapunya dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Gakupo melihat sekilas pada Len yang sedang membersihkan kelasnya, kemudian melontarkan pandangannya pada langit sore di luar jendela.

Ah, warna biru itu mengingatkannya pada Kaito. Biru langit yang jernih.

Padahal baru dua hari Kaito mengabaikannya, tapi entah kenapa Gakupo sudah sangat merindukannya. Dia kangen melihat Kaito yang sedang emosi, dia kangen melihat semburat merah di wajah Kaito, dia kangen melihat senyuman Kaito walaupun hanya tipis.

Dia kangen sama Kaito. Pake "banget".

Persetan sama para mantannya! Dia hanya ingin bersama Kaito saat ini juga!

Tapi Kaito menghindar darinya. Apa dia sudah berbuat suatu kesalahan sampai membuat pemuda itu marah?

Gakupo spontan memeriksa ponselnya meskipun tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun yang masuk. Lalu dia menghela napas dengan kecewa.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia berhalusinasi bahwa saat ini Kaito sedang meneleponnya, lalu mengatakan betapa dia menyesal karena sudah mengacangi pemuda bermarga Kamui itu selama dua hari ini, dan memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah spesial untuk hari ulang tahunnya—

Tunggu.

Kenapa Gakupo baru kepikiran?

Siapa tahu Kaito sengaja menghindar darinya karena ingin mengerjainya? Besok dia ulang tahun, bukan? Jadi jebakan macam ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa kalau begini kasusnya.

Ah, Gakupo sangat yakin itulah alasannya.

"Hei, Gakupo-san?"

Pemuda yang pernah digosipkan biseks itu tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara Len yang memanggilnya. "Oh, sudah selesai?"

Len mengangguk. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Hm, kita bicarakan sambil jalan pulang. Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil."

"Ah, gitu ya? Yahh, padahal aku sempat kepikiran mau nebeng pulang. Jarang-jarang 'kan, aku pulang naik mobil." Len nyengir lebar.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Mobil lagi diservis bulanan. Jadi untuk beberapa hari ini, terpaksa jalan kaki."

"Uhm, oke oke. Gak masalah. Ayo kita jalan."

Jadi mereka pun jalan berdampingan keluar dari koridor sekolah, dan akhirnya mereka sudah keluar dari sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara. Gakupo terlihat sibuk menyelami pikirannya, membuat Len jadi tidak betah. Jadi dia pun mengeluarkan _headset_ -nya, menyumpalkan kedua _speaker_ pada telinganya, dan mulai menyetel lagu.

Sementara itu, Gakupo sibuk memutar otaknya jungkir-balik. Dia harus menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya pada si pirang ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus bertanya padanya mengenai Kaito yang mendadak misterius ini atau tidak.

"Len."

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Oi, Len."

Gakupo pun menoleh dan langsung mencabut _speaker_ _headset_ di telinga kiri Len.

"Ah? Hei, kenapa?" Pemuda yang tingginya hanya sebahu Gakupo itu terlihat kaget akibat serangan mendadak itu. Dia spontan menoleh dan mendapati Gakupo menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Makanya kalau orang bicara, didengarkan." Gakupo segera melepaskan _headset_ itu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Habisnya, kau tidak mengatakan keperluanmu denganku dari tadi. Jadi aku mulai bosan."

Oh iya. Benar juga.

"... apa kau sadar Kaito terlihat menghindar dari kemarin?"

"Hah? Kaito-san?" Len kemudian melihat ke langit sambil menyentuh dagu dengan jari telunjuknya, berpikir. "Dia tidak menghindar dariku kok."

"Benarkah?" Perlahan-lahan, seringai muncul di wajah tamvan milik Gakupo. Sepertinya dia bisa memahami tujuan terselubung Kaito padanya... dengan pengertian yang salah. "Tapi dari kemarin dia terus-terusan menghindariku. Apa kau tahu apa maksudnya itu?"

"Entahlah," ucap Len mengangkat bahunya. "Waktu kusinggung namamu tadi, dia malah terlihat uring-uringan dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau harus tahu bahwa tidak biasanya dia semarah itu saat membicarakan seseorang."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?" Gakupo pura-pura menghela napas capek. "Padahal besok adalah ulang tahunku."

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Hei, apa kau berpikir dia menghindarimu karena dia ingin memberimu _surprise_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Haruskah Len menyebut Gakupo sebagai orang yang terlalu percaya diri setelah apa yang dia lakukan kemarin?

"... maaf aku harus ngomong begini. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau perbuat kemarin padanya?" Gakupo sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan menerima tatapan tajam dari Len yang selama ini dia kenal sebagai orang yang _easy-going_ dan sering terlihat konyol bersama Kaito. "Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Pura-pura? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya kemarin?" Sumpah, Gakupo bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalau dia tahu, sudah pasti dia takkan mau repot-repot bertanya pada Len seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini! "Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Kalau aku katakan dengan jelas, kau takkan sadar!" Len jadi ikutan sewot melihat Gakupo yang mulai tampak gusar. "Meskipun cuma sebentar, semua orang sudah tahu!"

"Tahu apa?" Gakupo gemas sekali ingin mencekek anak ini tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya! "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan dari tadi, hah?!"

"Oh ya? Jadi siapa sekarang yang tidak jantan dengan melupakan tanggung-jawabnya?" Len pun menyindir.

Sebelum Gakupo sempat membalasnya, mata iris birunya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia duga.

"Kenapa, heh? Kehabisan kata-kata?" Len masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sedang Gakupo lihat sekarang. "Kau harus tahu, aku sudah berteman dengannya dari SMP. Aku jauh lebih tahu siapa dia daripada kau. Jadi kalau kau berpikir kau bisa—"

Tanpa Len duga, Gakupo langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"H-hei! Oi! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Len merasa percuma dia mengejar Gakupo sekarang karena pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sudah sangat jauh darinya. Dia bingung karena dia tahu, Gakupo bukan orang yang akan pergi begitu saja di tengah perbincangan.

Setelah melihat apa yang Gakupo lihat tadi, sekarang Len tahu apa alasannya.

Dan dia tahu bahwa hubungan sohibnya dengan Gakupo ini tidak akan bagus sampai hari ulang tahun Gakupo nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

31072015\. GBH2:STUT1. YV

* * *

(22082015. Menghapus kalimat "chapter dua akan segera di update hari ini juga", dan mengganti garis pemisah ":::::" menjadi _line break.)_


	2. Chapter 2

31 Juli.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari di mana Gakupo merasa senang. Teman-teman sekelasnya, anak-anak basket, bahkan beberapa guru dan mantannya mengucapkan selamat padanya. Bahkan Megurine Luka yang sempat bilang sangat benci padanya gara-gara pacar kece-nya itu diam-diam humu, ternyata turut memberinya ucapan selamat dan kado hadiah. Dia juga dapat beberapa kado yang beraneka ragam bentuknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak merasa senang sama sekali.

Njir. Rasanya sewaktu dia masih pacaran dengan para mantannya—terutama dengan Luka—dia tidak pernah merasa semenderita ini.

Dia pikir Kaito juga mencintainya—atau setidaknya menyukainya—karena selama ini pemuda polos itu oke-oke saja pacaran dengannya. Gakupo memang tidak pernah menanyakannya, tapi entah kenapa dia yakin bahwa Kaito juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dia.

Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Kemarin, melihat Kaito sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa seperti terbakar di musim panas ini. Oke sebut dia lebay dan menjijikkan, tapi Gakupo merasakannya.

Dia cemburu. Pada seseorang yang mungkin memang tidak ingin bersamanya.

Dia kenal siapa gadis itu. Sewaktu mereka sedang dalam pelaksanaan hasil taruhan itu, Kaito pernah bercerita tentangnya. Hatsune Miku, gadis teman sekelasnya yang Kaito sukai. Dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, tapi Kaito tidak pernah bilang bahwa dia akan berhenti menyukainya.

Mungkin dengan adanya konflik tembus-pandang yang sedang membayang di antara hubungan mereka ini, Kaito memanfaatkannya untuk mendekati gadis pujaannya. Siapa yang tahu, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga Kaito masih suka padanya.

Siapa yang tahu juga, kalau nantinya, Kaito-lah yang akan memutuskannya. Selama ini Gakupo yang selalu berinisiatif untuk putus dengan pacarnya, jadi berarti inilah karmanya.

Gakupo tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi ia tidak pernah memahaminya.

Selama ini juga, Kaito tidak pernah menegaskan apa yang ia rasakan terhadapnya. Gakupo saja yang terlalu gengsi dan percaya diri untuk tidak menanyakannya secara langsung. Bisa jadi Kaito mau menerimanya hanya karena kasihan padanya.

Gakupo pusing memikirkannya. Makanya selama seharian ini, dia uring-uringan. Orang bicara baik-baik padanya, tapi selalu ditanggapi dengan nyolot.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jangankan mendekati Kaito, dia selalu mendapat tatapan sinis dari Len. Sebenarnya Gakupo bisa saja pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi ada satu hal yang harus ia tahu sekarang.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ini?

"Gakupo."

"Hah?" Pemuda beriris mata biru itu menyahuti panggilan itu dengan malas. Dia sedang bertumpu tangan memperhatikan langit, dan dia baru saja sadar bahwa sekolah sudah bubar dari tadi.

Dan dia mendapati Luka sudah duduk di bangku depannya. Sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi di sini selain mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kamu uring-uringan?" Suara Luka terdengar begitu lembut menanyakan keadaannya. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan?"

"Ayolah. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Huh? Orang macam Luka bisa juga mengkhawatirkan mantan pacarnya? "Kamu tidak lagi sakit, 'kan?"

Gakupo memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Dan menatap langit biru lagi. "Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, pergilah. Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suara Luka mulai terdengar aneh bagi Gakupo. "Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shion?"

Luka mengetahui hubungan "nista" di antara dia dan Kaito sejak Gakupo putus dengan dia.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, hah? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu," ucap Gakupo berusaha untuk tidak kelepasan marah-marah pada gadis ini karena bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan siapa-siapanya Gakupo lagi sekarang.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Gakupo pun mendengus keras-keras.

"Tapi sepertinya hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik ya?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu membahas itu sekarang? Aku sedang marahan dengan dia atau tidak itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

Hening.

"Kalau kamu punya masalah dengannya, seharusnya kamu bercerita pada seseorang daripada kamu pendam sendiri," ucap Luka pelan. "Mungkin padaku."

Gakupo tidak merespon apapun.

"Tapi aku pikir ada bagusnya juga kalau kamu putus dengannya."

Pemuda pecinta terong itu perlahan menoleh, dan memelototi gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berurusan. Kalau orang itu memang membuatnya kesal, dia takkan diam begitu saja. "Dan kau harus tahu bahwa memutuskanmu adalah keputusanku yang tepat."

"Benarkah?"

Lalu Gakupo pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang ganjil? "Lagipula, kenapa kau tahu hubungan kami sedang tidak baik? Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran secara terang-terangan."

Gakupo menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah cantik milik Luka.

"Itu karena aku melihat dia memutuskan hubungan kalian di Facebook."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Siapa yang tahu kalau malah aku yang memutuskan dia?"

"Memangnya apa pengaruhnya kau atau dia yang mengambil inisiatif duluan? Yang pasti aku tahu kalian sedang marahan."

Gakupo kehabisan kata-kata.

"A-aku..."

"Dan aku tahu aku tidak sia-sia melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?" Gakupo tanpa sadar langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia tahu firasatnya tidak mungkin membohonginya. "Kau tahu tentang status hubungan itu, 'kan?"

"Semua orang tahu dengan itu!" Luka berseru dengan panik. Karena kalimat tadi ia ucapkan secara tidak sengaja, alias keceplosan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa langsung tahu?"

"Eh?"

"Dia melakukannya tadi malam," ucap Gakupo pelan. "Aku yakin kau bukan seorang penguntit. Kau tidak mungkin punya banyak waktu hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa profilnya saja."

"Dan satu lagi." Matanya mengarah pada Luka lagi. Wajah cantik itu menunjukkan seolah apa yang sudah ia lakukan telah terbongkar. "Status hubungannya yang sekarang bersifat privat. Kau lupa untuk membuatnya menjadi publik, heh?"

Hening.

"C-cih. Kau memang teliti seperti yang dibilang Gumi." Nakamiya Megumi adalah tetangga rumah Gakupo yang juga teman sekelas Luka. "Aku sudah menduga tidak seharusnya aku menjebak kalian."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa kau segitunya membenciku sampai ingin membuat kami begini?" Gakupo tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin marah, benci, sedih, entahlah.

"Aku gak pernah mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya kamu jadi kelainan seperti itu. Apa kamu gak bosan melihat Shion yang 'sama' sepertimu? Kamu sudah bosan melihat para mantanmu yang rata-rata merupakan cewek-cewek cantik, pintar, dan populer?"

"Ini bukan masalah bosan atau tidak." Gakupo pun duduk lagi, menopang dagu, dan menyibakkan poni rambutnya dengan pelan. Sumpah ini pose gak penting banget sebenarnya. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengerjainya. Habisnya, dia terlihat sangat menyangkal bahwa dia bukan gay. Tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang terjebak dalam perangkapku sendiri.

"Aku jadi tertarik dan perlahan menyukainya. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku telah mencintainya. Ini memang klise dan terkesan mengada-ada, tapi sehari saja aku tidak bisa memanggil namanya, menggenggam tangannya, seolah aku bisa menjadi gila. Makanya seharian ini aku terlihat sangat _bad_ - _mood_ , 'kan? Sudah hampir tiga hari aku tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan padaku. Dibilang homo, gay, abnormal, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli bahwa aku bisa bersama dengannya. Itu saja.

"Lalu aku tersadar akan suatu hal; aku sudah begitu egois, sehingga aku lupa dengan keadaan Kaito sendiri. Aku ingin bersama dengannya tanpa berpikir bahkan bertanya untuk memastikan lagi apakah ia setuju atau tidak dengan hal itu. Aku begitu bodoh karena aku baru saja menyadarinya hari ini."

Gakupo pun tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa selain karena kau membuatku membongkar hubungan kami yang sebenarnya, itu adalah alasan yang tepat untuk dia meninggalkanku."

Hening kembali. Luka yang malu karena kedoknya ketahuan pun hanya duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah menunduk, memperhatikan kaki meja yang ada di bawahnya.

Gakupo hanya menghela napas, lelah.

"Jadi? Kau yang melakukan itu? Kau melakukannya dengan bantuan siapa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku minta bantuan Mizki."

 _Oh pantas._

Gakupo mengenal Mizki sebagai gadis _hacker_ dari kelas 2-G. Dia terkenal karena pernah mencoba untuk meng- _hack_ data sekolah tapi gagal karena ketahuan duluan. Tidak dia sangka, Luka bisa sampai nekad meminta bantuannya juga.

"Aku menyuruh dia meng- _hack_ akun Facebook milik Shion, lalu mengirimkan _request_ hubungan 'berpacaran' padamu. Tidak kusangka kau malah menyetujuinya. Padahal kupikir kau masih ingat dengan janjimu padanya mengenai rahasia hubungan kalian itu."

Luka memang tahu juga dengan hal itu. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Dan sesuai rencanaku, teman-teman kalian tahu bahkan sampai dia sendiri juga tahu. Lalu voila, dia marah dan hubungan kalian pun menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan menjadi licik seperti ini hanya karena membenci makhluk gay sepertiku."

Luka pun tertawa pelan. Dan melihat ke arah pintu kelas yang masih terbuka lebar. "Aku hanya tidak terima kau memutuskanku begitu saja hanya karena si konyol itu."

"Aku harap kau mau mengerti. Ini adalah keputusanku. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkan siapapun lagi karena ini." Gakupo menatap pada Luka, dan tersenyum tipis. "Meskipun mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hubungan kami."

Sejenak Luka tertegun melihat senyum itu.

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu melihat adanya sebuah guratan luka di sana. Goresan luka yang tidak kasat mata.

Tapi Luka tidak tahu apa penyebab luka itu.

"Sekonyol-konyolnya dia, aku tetap menyayanginya. Entah sejak kapan seleraku berubah. Padahal semua ini hanya karena taruhan gila itu. Secara tidak langsung aku sudah terlibat di antara mereka. Kaito dan Len. Meskipun setelah ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Gakupo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, menimbulkan suara ketukan yang pelan. "Bisa 'kan, kau menerima semua ini?"

Luka merasa dia telah menjadi orang paling jahat yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Dia tidak tahan sebenarnya melihat wajah penuh kesedihan itu, meskipun dia sangat membenci pemuda itu sekalipun.

"... aku pulang dulu. Maaf."

Luka pun beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih duduk di bangku. Gakupo tidak mencegah, tapi tidak juga membolehkan. Tapi sudahlah, dia tidak peduli.

Seolah tidak pernah bosan, dia melihat langit lagi. Warna birunya begitu menenangkannya, dan menyakitkan baginya. Meskipun warna biru itu sedikit tercemar oleh awan mendung.

"Ah, Kaito sedang apa ya, sekarang?"

"Aku sedang melihatmu bengong sambil bergumam gaje."

"Waaa! Kaito! Sejak kapan kau sudah di sini?!" Gakupo kaget begitu menyadari bahwa tahu-tahu, Kaito sudah ada di sampingnya. "Darimana kau datang?"

"Sudah dari tadi aku datang dari pintu."

Kemudian hening.

Gakupo memperhatikan pemuda yang merupakan anggota ekskul komik itu. Dia masih mengenakan baju sekolahnya, dengan menenteng tas di bahu. Gakupo tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah Kaito saat ini.

Dan sebenarnya Gakupo tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang _awkward_ seperti ini.

"Uhm, berarti kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Aku sudah mendengar dari awal pembicaraan kalian, hei cowok-yang- _bad_ - _mood_ -parah-gara-gara-dikacangi-pacarnya-selama-tiga-hari."

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa menyindir, heh?" ucap Gakupo sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" Kaito pun memutar matanya dengan malas.

Seringai Gakupo perlahan memudar. "Kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Ayolah. Kau sudah mendengarnya. Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Iya, aku tahu kok," ucap Kaito pelan. "Tapi dia hanya mengirimkan _request_ -nya, 'kan? Kau yang menyetujuinya. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perjanjian kita dulu?"

Itulah kesalahan utamanya.

Pada dasarnya, Gakupo adalah orang yang penuh gengsi, dan terlalu percaya diri sehingga dia sering mengabaikan firasatnya. Sebenarnya saat itu dia merasa agak aneh karena tiba-tiba saja Kaito melakukannya, tapi kemudian dia pikir mungkin itu adalah cara Kaito untuk berubah pikiran atas perjanjian mereka itu.

Seharusnya dia memang bertanya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berubah pikiran, makanya aku meng- _confirm_ -nya."

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sih? Kau harus tahu sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah berubah pikiran. Setidaknya sebelum ini semua terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu?" Alis Kaito turun, dan matanya memicing. "Sudah pasti karena aku tidak mau semua orang tahu kalau aku ini gay!"

"Memangnya apa salahnya jadi gay? Toh, itu bukan virus mematikan."

"Tapi aku jadi begini karena kau, bukan? Jadi, itu sama saja dengan virus."

"Itu karena kalian yang membuat taruhan itu. Aku hanya ingin ikut membantu. Apa salahnya?" Gakupo membuang muka. "Kalau kau mencari siapa yang harus disalahkan, mungkin kau bisa menyalahkan sobatmu itu."

Kaito tahu bahwa yang salah itu Len. Tapi ini bukan salahnya saja. Kaito sendiri, dan Gakupo juga salah. Semuanya juga salah.

"Lalu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak akan minta maaf?"

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf? Itu bukan salahku, 'kan?"

Pemuda berdarah Kamui itu bisa melihat Kaito menghela napas keras-keras, kecewa. "Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Sia-sia saja aku kembali lagi ke sini."

"O-oi, tunggu dulu, Kaito!" Gakupo panik karena tiba-tiba Kaito berbalik dan ingin pergi dari kelas itu. Dia pun berdiri, dan meraih tangan Kaito. Setelah berhasil menangkap tangan Kaito, dia menahan pemuda itu untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan sembarangan pergi sebelum pembicaraan kita selesai."

"Ini sudah selesai. Kau juga tidak mau meminta maaf, jadi untuk apa aku berlama-lama di tempat ini?"

Gakupo menggeretakkan giginya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sebenarnya, tapi melihat Kaito segininya ngotot, dia akhirnya mengalah. Dia menghancurkan egonya untuk kali ini. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mendengar adanya keikhlasan di sana."

Kalau pemuda manis ini bukan pacarnya, Gakupo tidak akan pernah mau melakukan ini. "Aku minta maaf."

"Hhh," Kaito sudah capek begini sebenarnya. "Baiklah."

"Jadi apa aku sudah dimaafkan?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Kaito menyeringai kecil. "Aku belum mengatakannya."

"Jadi kau mau apa lagi dariku?"

"Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu itu." Memanfaatkan kelengahan Gakupo, Kaito pun melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda itu. Lalu dia duduk di bangku terdekat, dan menyadari bahwa hujan telah turun dengan gerimis. "Karena bagaimanapun juga, hubungan rahasia kita selama ini sudah ketahuan. Kau harus tahu selama tiga hari ini, teman-temanku bertanya untuk memastikan apakah itu benar atau tidak."

"Lalu, kau menjawab apa untuk menyangkalnya?"

Sambil memperhatikan jendela kelas, Kaito menjawab pelan, "Aku hanya menjawab, itu bukan urusan mereka. Aku tidak menyangkal, tapi juga tidak mengakuinya. Selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujawab bahkan ketika aku menanyakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri.

"Aku terus-terusan menyangkal bahwa aku bukan gay. Tapi kalau aku bukan gay, kenapa aku berpacaran denganmu? Aku tertawa menyadari betapa anehnya aku ini. Dan selama hampir tiga hari ini, aku merenungkannya. Kenapa aku bisa begini? Apakah sebenarnya selama ini... aku hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan?

"Aku mulai berpikir, apakah salah menjadi gay?"

Hening.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gakupo?"

"Kalau kau merasa nyaman dengan itu, kenapa kau harus berpikir bahwa itu salah?" Kaito kaget karena tiba-tiba Gakupo mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menahan kedua tangannya pada dua meja di antara Kaito untuk mengurung pemuda itu. Dan mata biru itu menatap lurus pada Kaito. "Kalau itu salah, kenapa kita berpacaran? Apakah hubungan kita ini salah?"

Kaito nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya ketika di dalam jarak ini, dia bisa mencium parfum Gakupo yang memabukkannya. Tapi jujur, dia merasa nyaman.

"Hei, Kaito," Gakupo memanggil nama sang Shion sembari mempertemukan kening mereka berdua. Kaito sempat berpikir orang ini ingin menciumnya tadi. "Apa perasaanmu padaku?"

"Huh?"

"Apa perasaanmu padaku?" Gakupo mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan suara pelan. "Aku mencintaimu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku..." Kaito berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari Gakupo walaupun itu percuma karena jarak mata mereka sangat dekat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kalau kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, untuk apa kita terus bersama?"

Kalau Gakupo punya masalah dengan ego dan harga dirinya, Kaito juga punya masalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Jujur, selama ini dia tidak pernah kepikiran mengenai apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Gakupo. Dia hanya berusaha merasa nyaman ketika bersama Gakupo. Dia tidak pernah yakin dengan perasaannya.

(Tapi haruskah dia jujur? Selama ini dia mengelak dari statusnya sebagai seorang humu hanya karena moral masyarakat. Bukan karena dia memang tidak mau. Persetan dengan harga diri. Dari dulu dia sering menginjak harga dirinya sendiri dengan bertingkah aneh bersama Len.)

"Aku... aku hanya merasa nyaman denganmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau terus bersamaku?"

Kaito tidak pernah diminta untuk berkomitmen atas suatu hal. Dan dia juga punya masalah untuk yang satu ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengekangmu. Kau boleh pergi ke manapun kau mau, kau boleh pergi dengan siapapun. Asalkan bilang dulu padaku." Gakupo tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau bilang begitu seolah selama ini kita tidak pernah pacaran."

"Hahaha, anggap saja kita mulai semuanya lagi dari awal."

Kaito tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Gakupo dan menunduk. "Aku mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat dua hari yang lalu? Saat kau pulang bersama Len?"

"Ah, yang itu?" Gakupo bisa merasakan rasa sakit hati itu lagi saat dia mengingatnya. "Kau bersama dengan temanmu Hatsune Miku itu?"

"Iya," jawab Kaito. "Len bilang kau langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melihat kami berdua."

"Memangnya sedang apa kalian di sana waktu itu?"

"Miku-chan minta aku menemaninya membeli kado karena adiknya ulang tahun. Dia bilang adiknya punya selera yang mirip denganku, jadi dia pikir aku tahu apa yang bisa dijadikan sebagai kado untuk adiknya itu."

"Oh," Gakupo pun terhenyak, "benarkah?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku berbohong?" Kaito mulai menyeringai lagi. "Ah, jangan bilang kau cemburu?"

"A-aku tidak cemburu." Gakupo jadi merasa malu karena sudah cemburu pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas kebenarannya.

"Fuh, wajahmu mengatakannya." Lalu Kaito pun tertawa lepas. "Tenang saja, kami tetap hanya teman kok."

Gakupo tidak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Karena pada akhirnya, Kaito tidak marah lagi padanya.

Dia sangat senang.

"Hei, kau pikir kau sudah menang karena berhasil mengerjaiku kali ini, hm?" Gakupo mendekatkan kepalanya, dan berbisik di sebelah telinga Kaito, "Tapi apa kau masih suka padanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menanyakannya?" tanya Gakupo menjauhkan kepalanya lagi, dan tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian ini terjadi lagi. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa perasaanmu pada orang lain, dan padaku. Ini memang salahku juga karena tidak pernah menanyakannya padamu secara langsung."

"Aku tidak tahu tapi mungkin aku hanya suka padanya sebagai teman?" Seperti sebelumnya, Kaito tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, akan kucek apakah perasaanmu sama denganku."

"Dengan apa—"

Tiba-tiba bibirnya dibungkam. Gakupo menciumnya dengan mendadak dan memaksanya untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Kaito terkejut dengannya, tapi dia juga tidak menolak. Entah kenapa meskipun dia merasa tidak nyaman, dia tidak mau melepaskannya.

Kaito membalasnya dengan pelan. Bersyukurlah Gakupo termasuk lumayan sabar kalau masalah ini. Semenjak hari terakhir kencan mereka yang nista itu, mereka hampir tidak pernah berciuman lagi sampai barusan. Jadi bisa dibilang, Kaito belum terbiasa.

Malahan karena tadi dia sedang berbicara, maka Gakupo memanfaatkannya untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kaito. Lidah itu bermain-main di dalam sana, menggelitik indera perasanya dengan sensasi yang masih asing bagi pemiliknya.

Kaito mendesah tertahan karenanya.

Pemuda pecinta es krim itu sekarang malah memeluk leher Gakupo. Dan perlahan, Kaito menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati serangan mendadak ini.

Kaito pun larut dalam ciuman mereka.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar akan suatu hal.

"G-Gakupo, sebentar..."

"Hm?" Terpaksa Gakupo melepas ciuman yang dia mulai. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Kaito yang... polos.

Untung saja Gakupo masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerang pemuda manis ini sekarang juga.

"Kau... tidak bermaksud melakukannya di sini, 'kan?" tanya Kaito pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tidak mau membuang waktu, Gakupo menunduk dan menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Kaito. Dia menciumi leher yang putih itu. "Ternyata kau diam-diam memakai parfum yang kuberikan padamu bulan lalu ya?"

"J-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kita akan ketahuan kalau kau masih nekad melakukannya di sini!" Kaito mulai panik karena Gakupo tidak mendengarkannya dan malah mulai membuka kancing bajunya. "Hei! Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku dengar kok." Gakupo masih meneruskan serangannya dan menciumi bahu serta belikatnya. Berlanjut pada dada dan perutnya. Dia bahkan merasa tidak perlu melepaskan kemeja putih milik Kaito karena begini saja sudah cukup untuknya.

"Gakupo—ah!" Kaito menahan desahannya yang spontan keluar dari mulutnya karena serangan Gakupo. Seluruh tubuh terutama wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Dia tidak tahu kenapa pemuda berambut ungu itu harus lihai melakukan hal semacam ini. "Ahh, jangan di sana."

"Asalkan kau bisa menahan suaramu, kita takkan ketahuan kok," ucap Gakupo pelan sembari menahan punggung Kaito.

"Tetap saja! Bagaimana kalau—" Kaito menatap horor pada Gakupo yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di antara kedua kakinya, dan tangannya terlihat hendak membuka celananya. "Gakupo!"

"Ssh, pelankan suaramu," bisik Gakupo menggeram. "Sial, mendengar suaramu saja sudah membuatku tidak tahan."

"Tidak tahan apa?" tanya Kaito pelan, dengan polos. Kemudian Kaito menjerit keras karena pemuda di depannya itu tiba-tiba menggigit kulit lehernya, "Akh! Gakupo!"

"Kaito, Kaito." Gakupo memanggil namanya di tengah hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu. "Aku begitu mencintaimu."

"A-aku..." Sebenarnya Kaito tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi akhirnya dia mengatakannya tanpa dia sadari. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Gakupo terhenyak dan dia pun menatap lurus pada Kaito. "Benarkah?

"Uhm, kurasa..."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hari di mana mereka resmi berpacaran diam-diam, Kaito melihat Gakupo yang tersenyum begitu sumringah.

Kaito tidak salah kalau dia berpikir bahwa saat ini Gakupo terlihat begitu tamvan baginya, 'kan?

Lalu Gakupo memeluk pemuda berambut biru di depannya. Begitu erat. "Terima kasih."

Ah. Kaito meleleh di dalam dekapan itu.

"G-Gakupo, aku—"

"Siapa di dalam?"

Kaito dan Gakupo sontak melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke pintu dengan terkejut. Ada penjaga sekolah yang hanya terdiam membisu di sana.

Kalau kalian ada di sana, mungkin kalian juga akan terdiam seperti orang itu.

Dua orang pemuda sedang berhadapan, dengan satu orang sedang duduk di kursi, sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di depannya. Hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Apalagi mereka terlihat sedikit terengah-engah, dan yang sedang duduk itu wajahnya tampak memerah dan berkeringat. Keadaan yang terbilang begitu amburegul (ambigu).

Untung saja Kaito sedang duduk membelakangi pintu kelas. Jadi kemejanya yang terbuka dan menampakkan kulit cerah tubuhnya pun tidak terlihat. Ah, Kaito harus berterima kasih atas strategi jenius Gakupo ini.

"Sedang apa kalian di dalam?"

"Teman saya ini sedang sakit perut katanya. Jadi saya berusaha memeriksanya."

Gakupo, alibimu begitu greget.

"Kalau mau memeriksa, seharusnya kalian lakukan di tempat lain. Kelas-kelas akan segera saya kunci."

"Baiklah," jawab Gakupo sembari berdiri.

Sementara penjaga sekolah itu sedang memberikan perhatian penuh pada Gakupo, Kaito cepat-cepat mengancing kembali kemejanya. Bisa gaswat kalau mereka ketahuan sedang berduaan di sekolah. Apa kata orang tuanya nanti?

Jadi mereka pun keluar dari ruang kelas yang segera dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah tersebut.

"Hei, Kaito," panggil Gakupo ketika mereka sudah ada di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Kaito. Ya, Gakupo mengantar Kaito pulang dengan jalan kaki.

"Hah?" Kaito melotot ketika dia sadar Gakupo menggenggam tangannya. "Hei, Gakupo!"

"Kenapa? Ini?" Gakupo melirik sekilas pada genggaman tangannya, dan menyeringai. "Sudahlah. Kita sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Jadi, sekalian saja."

"Tapi haruskah begini?" Sebenarnya Kaito ingin segera menarik tangannya, tapi dia takut menyinggung Gakupo.

"Kenapa? Kau masih mau mengelak lagi kalau kau itu bukan gay?"

"Bukan," jawab Kaito pelan, dan mendengus.

"Trus?"

"Aku memang bukan gay, atau humu." Lalu Kaito tergelak geli. "Tapi mungkin maho."

"Fuh, jadi sekarang kau sudah mau mengakuinya?" Setelahnya Gakupo pun tertawa keras. Dia melepaskan genggamannya, sempat membuat Kaito lega. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pemuda itu langsung merangkul lehernya. "Dan yang kau katakan itu benar?"

"Uh, yang mana? Yang maho itu?"

"Bukan, saat di kelas tadi," ucap Gakupo masih menyeringai. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Itu benar?"

Oh.

Mengingatnya, Kaito jadi merasa malu. Lebih tepatnya, ketika dia ingat apa yang nyaris saja mereka lakukan di kelas saat itu.

(Dan entah kenapa, dia jadi merasa kecewa karena ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka itu.)

"Uhm, menurutmu?"

"Ayolah. Bilang saja iya atau tidak."

Kaito benci dengan kebiasaannya ini. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi karena tadi dia mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar, jadi mungkin itulah suara hatinya yang sebenarnya. "Iya, itu benar."

"Hm, begitukah?" Gakupo pun mendongak untuk melihat langit sore yang membentang luas di atasnya. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Eng, Gakupo."

"Ya?"

Gakupo memperhatikan pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya sejenak, kemudian menyodorkan padanya apa yang ia keluarkan darinya. "Ini, uhm, untukmu."

Gakupo melihat apa yang ada di tangan Kaito itu, permen dua biji. "Untukku?"

"Aku lagi bokek karena ini akhir bulan. Lalu aku baru ingat hari ini kau ulang tahun, dan aku sudah mengacangimu selama hampir tiga hari." Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Jadi, maaf aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. Err, selamat ulang tahun."

Hening.

"Fuh, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa." Gakupo menerima hadiah ulang tahunnya yang paling sederhana itu. Satu permen dia makan, satunya lagi dikantongi. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Selagi mereka berjalan lagi karena tadi sempat berhenti, Kaito menunduk. "Aku... mau minta maaf juga."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah mengacangimu."

"Hm, sudahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi." Seringai Gakupo semakin lebar. "Atau kalau kau segitunya merasa menyesal, menginaplah di rumahku malam ini."

"Bolehkah?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Kita lanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat terganggu nanti."

"K-kau ini."

"Hahaha."

Kemudian Kaito pun tersenyum kecil. "Tapi baiklah."

Dengan begini, konflik yang ada di antara mereka berdua pun berakhir. Semua ini menjadi pelajaran yang berharga bagi kedua manusia abstrak ini. Tapi yang pasti, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling berkesan bagi Gakupo. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia lewati bersama pacarnya... yang laki-laki.

Emang dasar kehumuan itu sungguh greget. Dan Kaito memang bukan humu, tapi maho. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Selamat ulang tahun untuk ehemselingkuhansayaehem Gakupo. Maaf saya sudah terlalu sering menistai Anda, dan maaf hadiahnya agak telat karena ide sempat mentok di tengah jalan. Semoga Anda makin tamvan dan makin kece, Om. /jiah

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, meng-review, meng-fav, meng-follow, dan apapun yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk mendukung seri pertama dan kedua Gue Bukan Humu! yang nista ini. Saya gak nyangka, masih ada aja yang mau baca fanfic gak jelas ini.

Ini fanfic terakhir saya sebelum hiatus, karena berbagai macam urusan ekskul (bukan urusan sekolah) menggencet saya, dan bikin saya mendadak WB (writer's block). Otomatis fanfic saya yang sebelumnya akan hiatus juga. Jadi, saya mau minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. /nak

Jadi, sampai ketemu di fanfic saya berikutnya. XD /dasargaje

(P.S : Gue Bukan Humu! mungkin bakal ada seri ketiganya.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

31072015\. GBH2:STUT2. YV

* * *

(22082015. Mengganti garis pemisah ":::::" menjadi _line break.)_


End file.
